Of EVOs and Grimm
by The Good Life Creator 678
Summary: Everything interesting somehow starts simple, quickly going combolouted in a blink of an eye. For some people it starts just by waking up by an annoying blue light. Others, it starts by doing a mundane day job. For me, it started in a grocery store. Now I'm certain I made the best worst decision ever.
1. Entry One-The Glutton

**Of EVOs and Grimm**

By The Good Life Creator 678

**Disclaimer**-I do not own RWBY or Generator Rex

**Entry One-The Glutton**

Let me tell you about the world of Remnant, more specifically, the two main dangers that exist. Sure, there are many, many, many problems that exist, race relations, terrorist groups, crime lords. You know, normal every day stuff but these two take the cake; the Grimm and EVOs.

Grimm are very easy to understand yet we know the least about them. Where they come from is very heavily debated, how they came to existence is anyone's guess, and why they attack everything is far beyond comprehension. What we do know is that they hate life with a burning passion, that they get smarter as years go by, they don't exactly survive very long in confinement, and they are attracted to negative emotions like flies to honey. They run rampant outside of walls of kingdoms and established villages and you have to do a lot more than simply survive out there to live more than a year. Those bastards are the reason why Hunters exist and why we have schools dedicated in the heroic arts of taking them down.

The other threat is what we have the most information on but, and trust me when I say this, are a hell of a lot more complicated. We know them as Exponentially Variegated Organisms, EVOs for short. Kind of makes it sound like an evolution from an old role playing game, right? Trust me, EVOs are so much more interesting than any game you have ever played on your road trips. They came to be about seven years, three weeks, and two days ago, shortly after the Nanite Event. You know what that is, right? The explosion, that no one can make heads or tails of still, in the north of Anima that sent nanites flying into the air and infecting just about every living thing on a cellular level. Now, normally they just float around cells, doing jack squat but exist and self replicate. Harmless, mostly. The problem starts when every so often a nanite decides to activate, infecting every other nanite in a living being. Once that happens, the host undergoes an extreme instantaneous mutation bordering on the lines of metamorphosis as new organic material is added to their DNA. Most afflicted turn in to some sort primitive monster that puts most skyscrapers to shame with an instant reaction to destroy everything in their path.

They cause a panic, attract Grimm, which causes more panic, and it just turns into a very vicious cycle.

Alright, you seem trustworthy, for a leather bound journal, so I'm going to level with you right now, let you in on one of the worst kept secret that I have right now. Rebekah and I, we're EVOs. I mean, yeah, I get it, we look normal on the outset, just an everyday seventeen year old boy in a white breastplate traveling around with a trigger-happy female raccoon who likes cowboy hats. That image of normality I have tried so hard to cultivate comes crashing down like window panes when Rebekah starts talking and I start creating machines in seconds. Reactions to what we do are incredibly varied to the say the least.

Do you want to know something? Today was supposed to be a simple day. I'm being serious here, it really was supposed to be. All I wanted to do, all I really planned to do, when I got to Vale was get some food, see some of the sights, cure an EVO or two. Basic stuff. Simple, easy. Done in less than a week, maybe leave the place a bit brighter than we came in to town. Rebekah and I had done it a million times already.

Well, on the plus side, I did manage to do one of those things today.

I, in all of my utter brilliance, I quite possibly the best worst decision ever. All because I decided to get involved in a fist fight in a grocery store of all places. Well, it wasn't exactly a fist fight. I had fists, he had a weirdly long and prehensile tongue but I'm getting ahead of myself.

I like to think it started simply enough, walk in, grab a cart, ignore the odd looks from other shoppers, and start scavenging. So there I was, walking up and down the isles, lazily putting food in the basket, my fingers tracing the racks of cans, humming a mindless tune to myself. "I'm the man, I'm the king, I'm the one that's pure inside. Everyday, every way I smell of suicide."

A weight shifted on my back as I felt a furry face brush against my cheek, dark eyes glancing at the label as I inspected some can of pasta. "How do you humans even eat this stuff?" Rebekah questioned, making a grab for the object that I held just out of her reach.

"You know, you talking is not exactly blending in." In all honesty, people dud tend to take notice to her regardless of whether or not she decided to showcase her EVO induced human intelligence. A raccoon armed to the teeth with two revolvers and a plasma cannon all while wearing a wide brimmed hat did tend to draw attention, regardless if it was good or bad. Her speaking just drew more stares. Sometimes I wonder if she thought about making a serious career in the circus as a headliner than staying with me.

"Your face doesn't blend in." Queen of childish remarks, everyone.

"What is that suppo-" And then it happened. The catalyst to this entire day of crazy that is now my life. Screams exploded around us as people stampeded out of the store, shelves were knocked over, children were crying. My response to the potential catastrophe that I knew was waiting me and Rebekah? Lock eyes with the raccoon looking over my shoulder and ask with my finger pointing at the retreating crowd, "Why do you think they're running away screaming?"

"Because that's the proper response to screaming people," she replied dryly, climbing off my back to peek around the corner to see what the fuss was about. Her normally swishing tail straightened up in shock, her hands, front paws, whatever they were, twitched to her revolvers. "That is disgusting," she blanched out, running towards a safe place to relieve her stomach of its contents.

Okay, if the people running away in sheer panic didn't garnish it, her reaction to whatever it was now had my complete and total attention. So, I stepped away from the half full of food and took a gander around the corner, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. I almost had the same reaction as Rebekah at the spectacle of it all.

Strange clawed hands gripped the sides of the deli counter as he dug in face first, sending glass and food debris everywhere, loud gurgling noise emanating loudly as he went to town on what was left of the cold cuts that he did not destroy. I can see why he had a crowd running away screaming at the top of their lungs. It wasn't from fear, it was from disgust.

Then Big Mouth turned around and I unfortunately got a real good look at the thing. Short, stalky frame, and purple skin all wrapped in a boring business suit. Sounds somewhat normal, considering some of the Faunus look like him, up until you look at his face and realize that he has no eyes, no nose, and a large hungry mouth full of nothing but sharp teeth, bits of bologna slathered on what I think were his cheeks.

Disgusting became disturbing in a hurry at the sight.

"Uh, no pressure here but I think you may have to pay for all that," was my heroic response, finger pointing at the scene behind the large mouth thing. I don't think he took kindly to the suggestion because he came barreling down the wide isle at me, claws stretched out before him, long tongue dripping drool onto the tile floor as he all but lumbered at me. You know, for such a pudgy thing, he moved surprisingly fast.

My response was just as clever as asking him to pay for the food he, huh, devoured into that black hole of a stomach. The nanites in my body shifted, pulsate under my skin as metal overtook my arms. Large white and gold mechanical hands extended from my arms and grabbed at his shoulders in an attempt to make him stop.

If it wasn't for the fact that my builds increase my physicality tenfold, I'm fairly certain that I would have ended up on his menu because the linoleum tiles started to give way as Big Mouth kept trying to bulldoze his way to me, snarling all the while.

I could feel his nanites cry out in pain, the mutation that they caused him was having taking a toll. This was a recent change and the body was having a hard time dealing with the sudden metamorphic change. I needed to cure him now.

Unfortunately he had to be on the brink of consciousness for me to do that. Sorry, Big Mouth, your reign of gluttony needs to come to an end.

With a grunt and a strain, I shifted my weight, lifting him from the ground and smacking him against the racks and displays of food items. He howled in pain chips and soft drinks crumpled under his frame. Looking back at it now, to who ever set that stuff up, I really do apologize for making your life a little bit more difficult.

His tongue surprised me in the most grotesque manner I could think of. It lashed out and grew, wrapping itself around one of the hanging lights from above like a tentacle before crashing it down on my head. In disorientating pain I lost focus and my nanites retracted back into my arms, my now normal hands grasping at my temples as I attempted to release myself of the growing headache. Fun fact, I need to focus to actually maintain the builds.

Too bad I did not remember it then.

As I regained my barring, his tongue decided that it was not done tenderizing my flesh, wrapping around my ankle without my notice. I really need to start paying better attention to what's going on because one minute I was smacking him around and the next I became a living ragdoll, my body crashing against everything. Chips, salsa, the rest of the soda, the concrete under the linoleum, the hanging lights, all of it got crushed under my whipcord frame.

I like to say that I didn't feel a thing. Really, I would, that's how it goes in the comics and I want to be a hero. Problem is that I would be lying and I try to be honest most of the time. It was one of the most painful experiences ever as cans, plastic, and glass thoroughly made my flesh tender.

All of a sudden all I felt was a rushing motion and the ground giving me a sloppy kiss hello. "Keep your tongue to yourself!" Rebekah screamed, her plasma cannon arcing to life. I could feel the friction as a bolt of crimson electrostatic plasma crackled from the four pronged cannon that she held in her tiny hands. Why she decided to create such a comically large weapon for her foot and a half frame, I would never know, but at that moment I did not care. I was grateful that she was done puking her dinner and that she had a literal lightning gun.

Kinda hurt my pride that I was saved by a short raccoon but, hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Big Mouth shrieked in pain as plasma wrapped his body, his muscles twitching in pain as electricity coursed through his veins. I almost felt bad for the guy, would of too if he didn't decide to use me to redecorate the store.

I took advantage of his moment of weakness and pulsed my nanites once again, my arms extending to their mechanical form. With a swift motion I grabbed a nearby shopping cart that one of the screaming mob members must have left behind and smashed it against the EVO. With a stumble, Big Mouth collapsed to the floor, chest heaving in deep breaths as he landed on his back.

My arms retracted to normal as I walked towards the EVO on shaky legs. I wanted to act cool and nonchalant but in reality, I was terrified. What if he wakes up when I am in the process of curing him? What if he used that tongue to strangle me when I was up close and personal to him? The loudest question of all ran rampant through my mind, what if he decided that I looked good enough to eat, literally?

Rebekah did little to ease the situation as she wondered before me, poking the pudgy man with the barrel of her plasma cannon, trying to get a reaction out of him. Her fur rose on end in a comical fashion as his arm swung about and a low growl escaped. She may deny it but she jumped ten feet from the thing.

This is a bad idea, this is a very bad idea, you are going to end up in some black hole of a stomach, all thoughts that I had as I approached the lumbering Glutton. I did not have the hands of a surgeon as I placed one hand on his head and concentrated. The nanites in him buzzed with excitement at me, sending signals of mixed emotions as blue lines appeared on my arms and all over his body. I could feel my nanites leave my blood, pulling my being with them as I conversed with his and then a sudden pull as they retracted into me.

In a flash his skin receded to an olive tone, his face became normal with eyes and a small mouth. He was still out cold but at least he was back to normal. Couldn't say much for the store though. Man, I do not envy the poor sap that has to clean up that mess.

"Hey, Jaune, we need to leave before the police show up," Rebekah called out from behind me, placing her cannon on her back. Part of me wanted to stay there just to make sure that nothing else happened but I knew she was right. I did not need to be the one to take the fall for trying to save someone. I mean, three EVOs got into a fist fight in a grocery store and one of them isn't an EVO anymore and another was never human to begin with so who else would they blame? The bad cereal that was two weeks beyond expiration?

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get outta here."

It was almost as if it were on cue when it happened. Not even two steps out the doors the sirens blared as patrol cars screeched to a halt infront of us, blue and red lights flashing from all directions. Our hands shot up to the sky immediately as they shouted demands for us not to move.

I was shaking as thoughts were running through my head. I'm gonna die, they're gonna cart me off to court and I am gonna tear me molecule by molecule in some lab and do who knows what to Rebekah.

"I say we cheese it," the very smart raccoon whispered in a very loud tone as the officers stormed to surround us, guns drawn and pointed right at us. I let the idea roll around in my brain for a second. I could always build a set of wings and fly off to I have no clue and stay far, far away from Vale, never thinking about the place. Then I remembered that they have Bullheads to chase me down with and her semblance could only go for so long before she tapped into mine for a short boost. Besides, who was to say that we wouldn't be hunted down after we made our grand escape? Did not need to add another name to the ever growing list.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I whispered back to her as I watched one of the uniforms approach us with more caution than was really necessary at the moment. Wasn't like we were twitching or anything.

The next hour and a half moved in a blur. I would like to say that I handled it well, that they were civil towards Rebekah and I but I would be a liar. To be honest, I almost broke down at accusations of being a monster, Rebekah almost got shot to death for biting one of them in the ass for getting 'fresh' with her, and I got thrown into an interrogation room.

"Sit down, EVO!" the officer roared as he shoved me into the room. I staggered in, looking over my shoulder to do my best attempt at shooting him a dirty look. Not exactly my best moment. I felt like a criminal and all I did was get into a fist fight with Big Mouth. Sure, maybe the store did get a little wrecked in the scuffle but I cured him. It all turned out for the best. I hope.

"So, what did you do?" Apparently I never learned my lesson with situational awareness because I jumped about ten feet in the air.

* * *

**Out of Leather Bounds**

* * *

Francois's hands tapped wildly on the keyboard in front of him, running through every diagnosis that he could think of at the moment. They had done it, they had really done the impossible. In glorious defiance to the laws of nature laid before them, they had successfully created something that could only draw people closer in some semblance of a union. The team in all of their brilliance had manufactured longevity for those who didn't have access to aura, for those that had been stricken by disease. Project Rex was a success and would only further bring the world prosperity and health.

At least that was what they had set out to do from the onset.

Sapphire eyes glanced towards his wife as she comforted their son, young hands gingerly touching a strange egg, multiple squares rotating, extending and retracting as the boy contorted his face in concentration. A grimace found its way onto Francois's face as he thought of the events that led to this. The project had been a success in more ways than one.

After witnessing the capabilities of their creation, the hounds of hell came barking at their door. They had slaughtered six of his children like lambs, most of the researchers that started with him were now in body bags, all for the want of war. Project Black Knight fell into existence short after the trail of bodies, a young woman forced into the same experiment that saved his son, the hounds attempting to further expand the abilities that his son now possessed.

But all their efforts fell short, a small form of solace in the end of the world.

"We got everything ready, Arc!" Gabriel shouted from down the hall. "Their rat is making his way down now!"

Francois cursed as he looked once more at his son and his wife. He thought he had more time than this. He should have had more time to be able to say goodbye to his only son. To say his farewells to his wife. "May Remnant forgive us for protecting them from the gods of destruction," he whispered under his breath. Lines upon lines of commands lit up the screens before him as his wife place his son to sleep, sealing him away from the sins they were about to commit. "Be strong Jaune, don't let the gods make monsters of men."

With the press of the button, he changed the world in the worst way possible.

An explosion rocked the world today as a researched facility at the edge of Anima went up in flames-

Strange machines called nanites have been discovered in the blood, what they do and their relation to the research facility still remain a mystery-

Strange mutations have been sighted across the globe-

Many are pointing fingers at the revelation of Exponentially Variegated Organisms, stating that it is either a mutation of Faunus genetics or Humans becoming the monsters they really are-

The link between the Nanites and EVOs have been made, yet no headway to discerning how it happens or predicting when has not been made-

Reports of a boy curing the effects of active nanites has yet to be verified-

**A/N I had this idea for a little while and wanted to try it. I didn't want to just do something like a portal to another world, I wanted to give reason for everything to exist. I also wanted to try my hand at first person again. I really have high hopes for this. Let me know what you think in the reviews below.**


	2. Entry Two-The Best Mistake

**Of EVOs and Grimm**

By The Good Life Creator 678

**Entry Two-The Best Mistake**

So, sometimes I like to make believe that I'm somehow brave. Kind of like one of those hero types ripped straight from the panels of a comic book, always standing up for what's right and taking on all of the world's problems head on. I even got all the witty one liners they use memorized. Please don't pay attention to the fact that they all come out as stutters and questions. Every single one somehow leaves all of my foes shaking in their boots. In hysterics.

Even after all of those considerations come crashing down like a glass house with the couple things that I learned earlier tonight. All of which I now take to heart. One of them is that I am nowhere near being the brave hero with the witty one liners that I conjured up in my mind. I am quite possibly the furthest thing from that aspect right now. The second is that I really need to work on my situational awareness because in the span of little more than a couple hours I have had my world rocked by a light fixture, got my flesh suit tenderize by a Glutton of a man with a weirdly prehensile tongue, and got petrified by a girl with silver eyes in an interrogation room.

Seriously, the girl didn't even need to do anything remotely physical to me, I was stuck rooted to the floor and shaking in my boots just by her speaking when I was thrown in. "So, what did you do?"

If it were even possibly, I am fairly certain that my skeleton would have jumped free of its fresh prison and ran straight out the door. Well, probably through it. Instead, I took the logical approach and clung to the wall, my body freezing as I took a look at the owner of the voice. First thing I noticed was a set of silver eyes glistening under the bright lone light in the room. I liked them, they were extremely pretty and suited her. I then took the rest of her in, a petite girl dressed in mostly black an red, short dark hair with crimson highlight framing pale cheeks, a fitting red cloak draped over her shoulders, and a very shocked expression contorted on her face as she looked at my own state of panic.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She sounded concerned at my state as my muscles finally registered that it was safe to actually calm down.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of my possibly unfounded fear as I held up my hands in an attempt to try and placate her own shock. "Calm down." My heart was still thudding against my chest, refusing to relax, even if my mind registered that I was in no real danger at the moment. "I'm just a bit on edge, I guess." Now if only my heart could stop going thump, thump.

The legs of the chair next to her scraped against the floor as I took a seat, pulling myself up to the table. Those silver eyes never left me as I got myself into a comfortable position, well, as comfortable as I can be. It kind of made me a bit self-conscious, if I'm be at all honest with you. Okay, a lot self-conscious. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You never answered my question." That was true, with her nearly terrifying me right out of my skin suit, I almost completely forgot her question.

Now I was left wondering how to respond to her inquiry. I mean, how does one explain being thrown around like a ragdoll before almost getting eaten alive? All with your dignity intact? The question I was trying to get myself to answer was how do I respond without totally destroying my pride? "I got into a fist fight in a grocery store." Nailed it. "You?"

The silver eyed girl took a thoughtful expression, her fingers cupping her chin as her mind tried working overtime in the best way possible to explain how she ended up here. "I tried stopping a Dust robbery."

That really didn't answer very much. Then again my answer painted the same kind of vibrant word picture as hers so I guess I didn't have a leg to stand on with that.

There was a bout of awkward silence, my fingers lightly drumming on the table in front of us. "It kills me not to know this but I have all but just forgotten the color of her eyes."

"You're an EVO?" I should have seen that question coming. I am slightly surprised that she didn't call me out on my awkward habit of breaking out into song at some of the weirdest moments. Glad, but still slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I am," I spoke, nodding in agreement.

Eyes scrunched as she looked me over. I felt even more self conscious than when I sat down. "You don't look like one."

That was true, I don't look like one. Most end up looking anything but human after being afflicted by active nanites. Some turn into towering monsters with multiple faces, others into gluttons who want to eat everything. My EVO power was the ability to talk to and control machines and cure EVOs. Still, a pretty girl asked me a couple questions. Leave room for mystery, girls like a man of mystery right? "I'm special." Got it in one.

In that moment, I almost completely forgot about Rebekah and her semblance. Semblance is the physical manifestation of aura, allowing the user to manipulate attributes in the world around them. Some create images, others have parental bonds, Rebekah has intangibility. It's how she saved me multiple times from as far back as I could remember, got me out of the tongue trap, and how she got into the room with us.

"You're a certain kind of special," she spoke as she crawled onto my shoulders, making her presence known. That remark stung a bit.

"Shouldn't you be in a cell?" I questioned as I looked her in the eyes.

"I got bored." Really?

"So you decided that the best use of your time is to find me and scare the poor girl?"

I pointed to the girl in black and red, a shocked expression on her face, her body rigid. It was almost comical. "She can talk?"

"Kinda delayed response there," the raccoon commented dryly as rested on my head.

Okay, here comes the panic. The only reasonable response to Rebekah and all of her raccoon anthropomorphic glory. "That is so…" Now everyone was going to know that a bored raccoon got out and decided to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting police station. "Cool!" What?

"What?" That was not the response I was expecting but it beats the alternative of utter mayhem at Rebekah's impromptu escape from her holding cell.

"It's like a comic book with a hero and sidekick!"

"I think he takes offense to being called a sidekick." How can someone barely over a foot and a half have such a massive ego?

"I think she was talking about you." She took a bite at my pointed finger, missing it by a hair as I remembered very quickly that she had a tendency to become extremely violent. "Really? Biting?"

I wish I could explain the next few minutes in better clarity but for the life of me I can't bring myself to do it. One second I was arguing with the trigger happy raccoon, the next I was face to face with a set of peach colored eyes looking me over, fingers cupping my face as she tilted my head side to side as she further inspected me.

I felt violated in all of three seconds as my head was forced to tilt upwards. "Hmmm, strong jawline."

Heat rose to my cheeks as the statement hit home. Strong jawline? Was it a compliment? The tone in her voice made it sound more analytical but the blood never left my cheeks. "Wh-"

I was cut off from trying to figure out who she was as slim thermometer found its way under my tongue, hands forcing me to shut my trap. "Save that thought." Well, with my tongue now tied in knots, I had no choice but try and figure out who the intrusive woman was. Olive toned skin, white lab coat, peach hair that matched her eyes, and an curious gaze looking my body in the most analytical way possible.

This was it, that was it. They sent a peach to cart me off to some lab and rip me apart molecule by molecule. Wait, that made no sense, why would they put me in a room with a girl? Was she like me? Was she going to cart both of us off to some strange lab?

Laughter filled the room as Rebekah all but fell off my shoulders. "You look like a guinea pig!" she croaked out between giggles of glee. She was having too much fun with this.

"Well, aren't you the interesting specimen," the woman with peach colored hair spoke, her eyes moving towards the trash panda that liked to ride on my back.

"You stay away from me!" The familiar sound of plasma crackling filled the room as Rebekah's cannon sparked to life. When did she break into the evidence locker? Was she trying to add more to our wrap sheet?

The peach's eyes lit up at the sight of the thing, a wide smile plastered on her face. "Is that a Lightning Dust cannon!?" She was not in slightest bit of terror at the prospect of getting vaporized into a pile of ash. I would have been petrified if I didn't know Rebekah.

Electricity died as Rebekah's head tilted, tail swishing in confusion at her question. "No, it generates a plasma discharge from electrostatic friction caused by the magnetic prongs. It is powered by Dust though." We tried using Lightning Dust before and it failed spectacularly. Fun fact, it doesn't exactly direction well, fried the original one and shocked the hell out of her so we went with electric plasma.

"That is so awesome!" the girl next to me exclaimed as she tried to make a grab for the cannon. Rebekah shifted, clutching the thing to her chest like a precious child. "You have to let me see it! It could revolutionize how I fight!" She was way too excited about it. I could almost see her fighting with lightning arching off into space. A sheepish grin fell on her face, blood rushing to her cheeks as she sunk back in her chair, embarrassment washing over her frame.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to weapons." While it is a bit unconventional, she should not be embarrassed, it makes her unique. Though she already looked the part, still, my statement stands.

The thermometer pulled out of my mouth, allowing me to speak. "Who are you?" I really wanted to know if I was going to end up on a lab table and who was going to put me there.

"Oh, I never introduced myself, did I?" She spoke as if she should be ashamed but feeling none of it. "I always get excited when I get to meet new test subjects. I'm Professor Thumbelina Peach, head of Dust studies and EVO studies at Beacon."

Wait what? Let's go back to how she decided to address me? "Test subject?"

"Well, yeah." She took a step back towards the door, listening for something on the other side. She seemed pleased for some reason or another as she moved back to the table in front of me. "Your abilities are not the best kept secret in the world. My goal is to figure out how it works and the repercussions it has on you. Now, whether you're patient or test subject is entirely up to you."

Wait a second, what did she mean by that statement? I had a choice? On the lessor of two evils?

Before I could even attempt to even try and figure out what the hell Professor Peach meant the door swung open violently as a blonde woman walked in, her heels clacking against the tiles. Short hair, pale skin, put together appearance with a white top and black skirt, an air that told us that she was here to ground us to the next afterlife, everyone in the room sank in their chairs immediately in response, we'll everyone but Professor Peach. "You three are the most irresponsible children ever!"

I sank further into my chair as her green eyes passed over us. I could feel Rebekah try to hide behind my head in fear. A finger pointed right at the girl I just met. "You, young lady, put yourself and everyone in the vicinity in grave peril by getting involved with armed robbers."

"They started it!" she retorted. Her hands slapped down on the table as she stood up from her chair. I admire her now, I would not have had the courage to stand up to the blonde woman like that.

That confidence got shot down in a hurry as the woman glared at her. "What if it turned into a hostage situation? Or if more Dust got involved? You really believe that they have a care in the world about your life?"

She looked defeated as the thought crossed her mind. I felt bad for her at the moment. The thought of life being extinguished like that is demoralizing. I wasn't given the opportunity to dwell on the subject for too long because her gaze shifted to me.

I was like a deer caught in headlights as she glared daggers at Rebekah and I. "And you two, do you have any idea how dangerous EVOs like the one in that grocery store are? Do you even know how much collateral damage you caused in your little fight? What was your line of thinking?"

"I just wanted to do the right thing." My voice was meek as I sank further into my chair. Maybe I could disappear. Sink far enough into the chair and just disappear from reality till this woman just walked away.

Her finger went to Rebekah as the raccoon tried hiding. "And you, did you really feel it appropriate to bite an officer?"

"He got fresh with me." I still don't understand that one. Why would anyone in their right mind get fresh with her?

"Take it easy on them, Glynda, they're just children," the mad scientist piped in. "I'm sure they learned their lesson." How could she be so calm with a woman who just had an air that demanded total obedience.

"What are you doing here, Thumbelina?" The amount of venom made it known that the good doctor was not welcomed at the moment. Peach just pointed right at me as if that made all the sense in the world.

I think that the woman now known as Glynda just accepted the answer, having known Professor Peach for sometime now because she decided it was now a good time to redirect her ire right back at us, the reason why she was in the police station in the first place. "Regardless, if it were up to me, all three of you would be sent home with a pat on the back." The young girl looked elated at the comment. I was not so optimistic. "And a slap on the wrist." There it was. Even though I expected the backhanded compliment, it didn't lessen the blow that it delivered. If it had rings, I would be tasting metal. "However, there is someone else that would like to meet the three of you."

I swear it was choreographed because the moment she moved a man with messy grey hair and a suit of leisure walked in carrying a trey of cookies, a weird egg with squares jutting out of it, and a large scroll, a small smile on his lips. Apparently I was out of the loop on who he was because the hooded girl next to me looked a little to star struck. Before I could ask, the man began addressing us.

"Ruby Rose," he spoke, placing the cookies in front of her. That is a really fitting name fore her. "You have silver eyes." His attention shifted to me as he placed the oddly shaped egg device before me. "And Jaune Arc. Would you do me a favor and speak to this please?"

Okay, I was at a loss. Did he mean speak words to this thing? Was there a microphone to pick up my voice? My fingers poked and prodded at the thing before a realization came over me. It was screaming at me. Not in words, that would be crazy, but I could hear it, ever passing current that it held. Ones and zeros passed through my mind as I gripped both ends of it.

I can't explain how did this. It's just something I can do. I talked back to it, willed it to do what I want. Squares started to retracting and expanding at my command, spinning as I concentrated on it. "So, you can speak in binary," he spoke as I placed the egg down on the table before me. Glynda held a critical look on her face, the girl with silver eyes looked at me with wonder, and the mad doctor looked at me with excitement that put me in a constant state of panic that shook me to the bone.

Fingers tapped on the surface of the scroll as he pulled up a video of Ruby swinging a impressively large scythe around, smacking into a few suited men before vaulting herself up a skyscraper. I can safely say that I am now terrified of the little heart attack. No wonder my heart never calmed down. It wasn't what happened earlier, it was out of the potential fear of this cute girl with deadly acrobatic skills!

"So, do you care to explain how you are able to do that?" He questioned, gesturing towards the scroll.

She fidgeted a bit as the words got caught in her throat. "Signal Academy." What Signal is, I still have no clue.

His eyebrow rose at the statement. I could see a bit of mirth twinkle in the eyes hidden behind glasses. "You're telling me that they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Her face told me like she got her hand caught in a cookie jar. "One teacher in particular?"

"I see." His fingers tapped on the scroll again, the video of the grocery store debacle lighting the screen. "And you," he spoke towards me, the scene on his scroll shifting to my blunder. It kind of killed my pride, seeing the footage of me being a ragdoll with giant metal fists and saved by a raccoon. My lie of getting into a fist fight was finally on full display. The screen froze as I cured Big Mouth, his skin transition from purple to olive tone. "How are you capable of these feats?"

Okay, part of me wanted to lie to the man, to tell him that it was part of my semblance. I don't think that would get me very far though, if what Professor Peach could be believed. "I'm an EVO that can talk to machines and will them to do what I want." My voice was not even close to confident.

His eyebrow rose in a questioning manner. "I see. I just find it odd that a cute little girl would get involved with a school for warriors. It is also rather intriguing that a teen with a raccoon would run around all of Remnant curing EVOs while being actively hunted. Either of you care to explain?"

"Well, I want to be a huntress," Ruby explained. That somehow makes a lot of sense. The video of her beating the armed suits showed that she was more than in her element when fighting.

"And you?" His fingers pointed at me as if I was going to give an explanation.

"I just want to do the right thing. I have the power to help so I do what I can."

"So you want to slay monsters," he gestured to Ruby who nodded with earnest. "And you just want to do the right thing. Do either of you know who I am?"

I had no clue on who the man was, just an inkling that this man was somehow very important. None of that mattered though, Ruby filled me in on the man. "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon." I now had a new set of questions. Why was the headmaster of a hunter academy interested in us?

He smiled simply at us as he waved his hand. "Hello."

Hello? Hello? That's it? How about why you're here or why are interested in a girl who attempted to stop a Dust robbery and a blundering idiot who cured an EVO?

"I'm sure you both have many questions on why I'm here, so let me ask you both a question. How would you two like the opportunity to gain the tools needed to obtain your dreams?"

"YES!" Ruby was way too excited, her voice was loud and boisterous as a large smile plastered itself on her face.

I was cautious, remembering a quote from Thumbelina. Did she know that I was going to be offered an opportunity by the headmaster of Beacon? "Just a quick question, what if I were to say no?"

"Well, your abilities make you very valuable. I'm sure you can figure out the result of your denial of my offer." Explain nothing and everything all at the same time. I love those kind of remarks. However, I knew full well of what he meant. Deny the possibility of having freedoms at the cost of being huntsman and I would be hunted by everyone if I even made it out of Vale. Good thing I actually wanted to be one or this would have been very awkward.

So I put on my best smile and replied, "I've always dreamed of being a huntsman."

"What do you mean by always. You only remember the last year and a half." Thank you, Rebekah. That always needed to be addressed. She was wrong though. I only remember the last eighteen months, three days, and forty five minutes but who's counting?

I shrugged my shoulders in a veiled attempt to prove that her remark didn't get to me. "What can I say, I dream fast."

What followed was drawn out explanations of my amnesia. I'm not going to lie to you, it sucks sometimes. I wish I remembered more, if I had siblings, if my parents loved me, if I had friends, all of it. The only thing I could recall is my name and the furthest memory I have is Rebekah waking me up and guiding me to safety. No family dinners, no games, no happy memories, just a wise cracking raccoon and mixed feelings. I have long since accepted it and I am getting over it.

The professors and silver eyed girl just looked sad when I explained it. I just told them that I'm alright and that I'll be fine. I'm not sure if it worked but after that we were let go and I was placed in the Mad Doctor's care. Apparently she lives at the edge of Vale and I will be residing with her till school starts in two weeks. Rebekah thinks that I am going to get us killed but if she really thought so then she would have left.

I think that I made the best worst mistake possible tonight, and I'm more than okay with it.

* * *

**Out of Leather Bounds**

* * *

"You're making a mistake," Glynda spoke out, running her hands through her hair. "That girl has no foresight on the situation and that boy is going to get himself killed."

"Both of them did show initiative in a situation most would have ran from, Glynda," Thumbelina responded. "The girl, Ruby is quite skilled with her scythe and the boy, Jaune shows great promise."

"Ruby almost got herself and the owner killed and Jaune showed very little talent in a combat situation."

Ozpin cleared his throat, garnishing both of their attention. "I believe the best place for both of them is at Beacon. As Thumbelina had stated, both have shown promise and initiative. Do I need to remind you of who we are facing?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "No, but we need to consider if we are placing them in harms way."

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have much of a choice in that. The winds are shifting and the event only exasperated situation. The queen is starting to make bold movements and we need to be ready, even if it means forcing children to grow faster than they need to."

**A/N-Questions, comments, concerns, please voice all of them. I am going to be honest here and say that I am not exactly looking forward to initiation with this because I am still unsure of how I am going to do it. Am I going to keep things the same in the cannon and diverge from there or am I going to throw a wrench in and totally change things up. Questions, questions. I really don't know at the moment.**

**I did make a grave oversight, I made Pyrrha pretty much God. Seriously, nanites are effected by magnets on a horrible level and she has the ability to rip them out of any organic. Scary thoughts.**

**A lot of characters from Generator Rex and Ben 10 will make an appearance, mostly villains. I am trying to figure out a way to put Doctor Paradox in but I am at a loss on that.**

**Lir123-I'm glad that you like it and I hope this qualifies as more to you.**

**34ptl-Yup, an complicated mess of conflicts. EVOs can definetly put everyone through the wringer. Magic would remain to be seen on them.**


End file.
